


Beautiful

by skepticallysighing



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Chapter 54, Creepy, F/F, Fem!Armin, I'm pretty sure this is unique to this fandom, M/M, Poorly written, Rushed, Yandere!Marlowe, at least that's what they think..., but the creepy smut makes up for it, if that's a thing, might make you uncomfortable, not really smut though, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticallysighing/pseuds/skepticallysighing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marlowe and Hitch come across defenseless Armin Arlert in the woods, around Chapter 54 time period. Marlowe is reminded of something and Hitch is reminded of Annie. Unspeakable things and creepings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

My hand was firm as I directed my gun at the kneeling figure. Hitch was close beside me, her hand shaking very slightly. There was not much to see except the dark green cloak framing the figure’s slim body. Whoever this was, they were scooping water from the stream, bringing it to their lips to sip. When they were a few paces away…

“Don’t move,” I ordered.

The figure was still.

“Raise your hands above your head and stand up.”

The figure rose their hands at ninety degree angles, rising to their feet.

“Turn around slowly.”

The figure turned around slowly and I could see the uniform. The figure’s blonde bangs ghosted over their eyes and turned into a bob at the chin. I knew quickly that this must be a girl, the feminine features and the sweet eyes...she did not make eye contact, there was fear in her deep ocean eyes.

“Survey Corps?” I asked quietly, keeping the gun aimed.

The girl remained still, her mouth closed as her eyes blazed with resilience.

“That’s right, stay quiet,” I growled. “Don’t move until your told to.”

The girl did nothing, keeping still.

“Do you have guns?”

Nothing.

“Give them to her,” I jerked my head towards Hitch.

The girl slowly drew two pistols from her belt. Hitch started forward and took the first one. She reached for the second one.

The girl rose the gun and tried to shoot it in the air, a desperate attempt for help. She was not alone?

That’s when I advanced, there was no time to lose, and swung my own gun into the girl’s side. She gave a cry out and fell to the ground, the gun spiraling from her hands.

My heart raced. This girl wasn’t alone. There were others out here, there had to be! This was godawful...bringing back a small blonde girl. They wouldn’t even question her, just give her to some rich pervert. The Military Police...what a sick place.

“Don’t. Make. A. Sound,” Hitch muttered, covering the girl’s mouth to keep her from shouting out or anymore.

“We have to leave,” I quietly told Hitch, who nodded slightly and began to rise up. “But we can’t bring her back.”

“What?!” Hitch exclaimed much too loudly. “But w-”

“We just have to get out of the area and rethink our plan!” I snapped back. “Here…” I slipped off my cloak with the unicorn symbol and tossed it to the girl, who was still cowering on the ground. “Dump your cloak and wear this. Can’t be caught, y’know.”

The girl stared at me in horror. Then she slowly undid her cloak and pulled on mine. There was something satisfying about seeing this beauty submit without too much of a fight. As long as her friends didn’t appear.

Hitch kicked the cloak into the river, along with the buckets.

 

I held the leash. Was it a leash? We had bound her wrists as we led her through the forest, and if she stopped then I’d tug at the leash and she’d keep following.

“Oi,” Hitch said, and I knew she was getting bored. “What’s your name?”

Nothing.

“What’s wrong?” grinned Hitch, shoving her lightly and making her stumble. “Scared of me?”

A whimper.

“Aw, the Survey Corps is using little infants as their soldiers now. Pathet-”

“Drop it, Hitch!”

“Marlowe, you’re no fun!”

“Armin.”

We looked back at the blonde. Her voice was a little low, it cracked when she spoke.

“Armin Arlert,” she said, in case we hadn’t heard her. “You’re graduates of the 104th, right?”

“How do you know that?” Hitch sneered, but I knew she was startled.

Nothing.

“You were in the 104th too, Armin,” I said. It was then I realised we had stopped walking.

“Yes.”

There was quiet, then Hitch suddenly lashed out. In seconds, she had Armin pinned to the nearest tree.

“Your precious Survey Corp murdered hundreds of innocent people at Stohess!” she hissed.

“What…?” Armin said softly, her eyes big.

“Hitch!” I warned, approaching them.

“It’s not righteous or good, what you did,” she murmured. “You killed families, Armin. Your Survey Corp is a bunch of dirty no good-”

“Well, of course people died,” Armin said, not losing her calm nervousness. “It can’t be helped.”

Hitch was stunned for a second. Then;

“You were in the Southern Trainee Squad, 104th, right?”

A nod.

“So you knew Annie Leonhardt. I bet you two were best friends, not talking to anyone.”

Armin looked too frightened for words.

“No…” Hitch continued. “She probably had no friends. She hated socialising, you know. I wanted to know her, but thanks to Stohess…” her voice cracked. “I’ll never get to talk to her again!” She shook Armin, and Armin was but a ragdoll in her hands. “I BET SHE WAS SO MAIMED NO ONE WOULD BE ABLE TO RECOGNISE HER!”

“A-ANNIE LEONHARDT WAS THE TITAN HIDING INSIDE THE WALLS!” cried out Armin. Hitch stopped shaking her.

“Wh…”

“See? You guys really are kept inside the shadows.”

We were quiet.

“Let’s make camp,” I said softly. Night was coming anyway.

We made camp. We laid two blankets on the ground. Armin had fallen asleep before we did, a rope wrapped around her waist and hands to keep her firmly on the tree.

“Hey, Marlowe?” Hitch asked me as we laid down to sleep.

“Mm…?”

“Do you think Annie really was the female titan?”

“I don’t know. It would explain a lot of the shit that’s happened.”

“What are we going to do with Armin?”

“I...I think we should hang onto her. A bit longer.”

“Yeah…” she seemed satisfied. “Good idea.”

Why did I keep finding excuses to keep her? Why did this blonde girl mean something? I had known from the moment we met her that Armin reminded Hitch of Annie. Hitch always had loved Annie. That aura of mystery, those icey eyes, the perfect body. This wasn’t Armin. Armin was...so…

I waited until Hitch was asleep.

Then I slowly made my way over to where Armin slept. She’d be sore in the morning, I knew.

I touched her jaw. It was soft, defined. Like a child’s. Her skin all over was so soft. One hand ran down to touch her soft hand while the other rubbed gentle circles into her cheek. There were imperfections. Little spots of acne and little clogged pores, but I suppose that couldn’t be helped.

What did she remind me of?

I felt her hair next. Silky soft. A little damp from the stream. How long had it been since she cut it?

Her lips. So soft and pink, parted sleepily like she was waiting for a kiss.

What a cute innocent face. How could they even allow such a belle into the Survey Corps? Someone should have gone with her to fetch water, she was too delicate to fight for herself. If she were mine...I’d never...never ever...let anyone touch her.

Her lips. They tasted so good underneath mine, with a little suckle and a little lick. She didn’t resist. She kissed back.

I immediately tore away and widened my eyes, expecting her to be stiff and screaming. But she wasn’t. She was still asleep.

“Levi...” she whispered.

Levi? Who was Levi?! Was this a friend or a lover? Of course it must be a lover, it’s the name she associated with kissing subconsciously.

I drew a blade from my belt and pressed it into her side very lightly. “See, Levi?” I whispered into the night, for my own reassurance. “Try to take her back. Just...try..if you had the guts to protect her, I wouldn’t be gutting her, would I?”

And imagine little Armin saying no no, you’re mistaken, I don’t love Levi. Trying to defend herself.

No...I think you’re in love with him, aren’t you, Armin? You’ll cooperate until you see your precious Survey Corp. Then we’ll see where your loyalties lie. And you’ll run to him, you little bitch.

Soft...

“Marlowe?”

I looked up. Armin was tilting her head so sweetly and looking right at me.

“Y-you can let me go. I won’t tell anyone.”

“Of course you won’t tell…” I murmured reassuring, touching her cheek and bringing her head out of the tilt. Then, without hesitation, I slid the blade across her hip. “Because you’re going to die here.”

“Wh-what?!” she gasped, wincing in pain. “But you-you can’t do that! That’s murder!”

“Just like what you did at Stohess, eh?” I smirked, digging it deeper.

She screamed.

So loud…

So loud and long…

She had given us away.

But I was too busy to care.

Hitch was awake now.

“M-MARLOWE?! THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” she got to her feet quickly.

“No, ple-please don’t!” Armin begged, struggling now. “I can cooperate!”

“Cooperate my ass.”

And the blade went deeper.

And a knee went into my head, knocking me to the ground.

“M-Mikasa!” Armin exclaimed, relief and pain twisting in his voice. “Thank god-”

A bullet rang out and Hitch fell with a cry.

Everything was a blurr. An asian girl was brutally attacking me, her eyes blazing. There must have been at least a dozen people there, they apprehended us so quickly. When the girl left me, I knew that I was ending...ending…

“Hurry!”

“Oh, shit!”

“Someone untie Armin!”

“It’s just the two of them?”

“Yeah, they’re pretty far out for MPs.”

A man ran up to Armin and began to untie him. Armin, as soon as he was free, fell forward and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck.

“Levi…” he sobbed.

Levi.

Levi froze up before patting his back lightly. “It’s alright...you’re safe now…here, Jean,” and gently handing Armin off to a tall boy with two toned hair.

“He’s safe!” Jean called out to the asian girl. She nodded and then moved to embrace Armin.

He?

Armin...was a boy.

So that’s what he reminded me of.

The last thing I glimpsed was Armin, leaning into the asian girl and crying. Beautiful.

  
Beautiful.


End file.
